Forgotten heart, lost tears
by BlackIvy-Lupuslover1
Summary: OC, Yuki Naite-iru, is found by Itachi and Kisame while the are on a mission. Yuki joins the akatsuki, and eventually finds her heart in Itachi's tears. Slight OCC-ness my first fic so be nice an review pls


chappie 1

thoughts= _example_

_yuki=snow_

_Naite-iru= crying_

It's a quiet night in the woods near Amegakure. All that can be heard is the occasional cry of an owl, perhaps the rustling of leaves from deer. However, that quiet is soon replaced by a pain filled groan. Lying on the forest floor is a young woman. She is of average height, at 5 and half feet, and has long brownish hair clumped together with blood and twigs. The young woman lets out a soft cry as she tries to get to her feet. However, as soon as she does, two figures approach, wearing long black cloaks with red embroidered clouds.

One of the figures leans over and examines the woman, while the other stands back watching with a calculated air.

"Oi Itachi, look at her arm. She's one of his!" shouts the figure that was leaning in the girl's face. Looking down at her, being almost a foot taller, his features now comes into focus. The man has blue skin, shark like teeth, and what appear to be gills on his cheeks. The other man called Itachi, scoffs and comes closer. She knows who these are men. The one called Itachi is Itachi Uchia, infamous killer. His sharingan is known far and wide across the lands. It has the ability to its victim out, take their mind into his own world, and do what he pleases with them. It is said that he slaughtered all of his clan, except for his younger brother. He too, is of average height, 5 feet 8 inches to be exact. He has long ebony hair, which fell right below his shoulder blades, and is tied up in a low pony-tail.

"I am no one's property. I am my own person, Kisame," she proclaimed. The sudden declaration stuns the man named Kisame. Angered, he falls into a fighting stance, and then lunges. But, Itachi steps in and raises his arm in the air, blocking Kisame's path. Surprised, Kisame almost trips over his own feet.

"What is your name, girl" Itachi asks flatly.

"Yuki Naite-iru."

"Well, Itachi, looks like we found a dumb one too!" Kisame said between chuckles.

"Looks like the only dumb one is you, fish-face" spat Yuki, as she disappeared from sight; only to reappear on the tip of Kisame's sword.

"Hey get the fuck off of Samehada, you disrespectful brat," Screamed Kisame, who was trying to catch the girl as she mocked them. Yuki had other plans however and had used some of her chest bindings, inserted some of her charka into the cloth, and tied them to the wrappings on Samehada. Then took the ends of the wrapping and tangled them into some roots. When Kisame reached for his sword, he was met with a good amount of resistance ending up flat on his face.  
>"Enough," said Itachi, as he grabbed the girl by the neck and slammed her into a tree. Forcing Yuki face to mirror his, their eyes met. Fully expecting the young women to collapse from his sharingan, Itachi was shocked to find the girl still struggling, albeit weakly, against his grip. Looking back into the girl's eyes, he expected there to be a vacant look to them.<br>What he found, was ice cold blue eyes, with what appeared to be a lotus flower instead of a normal pupil. Knowing he had found something, he did the first thing that came to him mind. He knocked the Teen out by pressing a pressure point on her neck. Picking up the limp body from the ground, he calmly told Kisame "let's go," and proceeded to the hide out.  
>When Yuki came to, she immediately went to try and check her head for injuries, but found she her arms were bound together behind her back. <em>Damn if I only played dumb, I could be somewhere else healing myself. Not here ... wherever here is...<em> she thought.  
>"Well looks like the girl is awake, good, so what can you do?"<br>Asked a young man with long blonde hair held up in a ponytail, with a large piece left to fall over his left eye. '_I am going to KEEP MY MOUTHSHUT_" Yuki berated herself in her mind. Which she, did till another person came into the room where she was being held.  
>"Uchia" she grumbled under her breath.<p>

"Hn" was the only reply made.  
>"Welll, why ARE you here Itachi?" asked the blonde haired man.<p>

"She is to join" was Itachi's brief response.

"Join what? I'm not gonna be some eye candy for a bunch of S-ranked Criminals. HELL NO!"

Yuki yelled, as she broke the chakra bindings on her arms.  
>"Now that's impressive, I like this girl! She's not afraid of you, is she?" the blonde man exclaimed, with a smirk plastered onto his face.<p>

"Shut up Deidara!" said Itachi, who by now, was actually pissed off.  
>"You will not be, just some eye candy: the Akatsuki is not some Party. We...," Itachi started lecturing her till he was interrupted.<p>

"I know what the akatsuki is... I'm not that naive." Miyumi exclaimed. Give me one good reason I should accept this OFFER? Besides the fact you will kill me if I refuse."  
>Yuki stated.<p>

"Well it's not that bad here I mean people are nice and ….," Deidara started to say, until another person walked into the room. It was a man with bright orange hair and many piercings all over his face. He seemed distant and cold, but Yuki knew not to anger him. '_His chakra levels are vast. He's way out of my league. I'd be slaughtered if I try anything. I listen and see what he has to say. Kami what have I gotten into this time'_ Yuki thought to herself. _  
><em>"My name is Pein, and you are going to fight for peace in this broken world" the man stated  
>"...Like I haven't heard that before?" "That's not a good reason.!" Yuki snapped.<br>"Why do you want to live?" Itachi asked, leaving Yuki deep in thought, for some time.  
>"... Because...I... believe... I believe I will someday find happiness, this can't be all there is to life." "When I escaped Orochimaru's compound I became a loner. I refused to be some pawn or a weapon for practically anyone."<br>"Killing for money, lying and cheating... THIS ISNT BEING ALIVE!"  
>Yuki shouted, before she slumped down to the floor.<br>The room was filled with a silence different from before.  
>"... I...I ... I want to be happy then... then I will be alive." Yuki stated in broken voice.<br>These words rang throughout the compound, stunning everyone.  
>This girl, what had she been through to make her this way?<br>"All of you have been happy at one point, right? And you'd die to get back to that place and time, or am I wrong?" "I just want a reason to fight instead of being a weapon. A person without a cause, without a motive I will become dull nothing more..." She said, her voice fading into a whisper.  
>"Then stay with us and find that reason" stated Pein, his voice soft and comforting, startling the other people in the room.<p>

" Or we can end that search right now if that is what you chose" Pein added.  
>"... Fine..." Yuki said defeated<p>

"Good, Konan come and show Yuki to her room"  
>Immediately a woman with dark blue hair held up in a bun came in and ushered Yuki out into the winding maze the halls of the compound create. Yuki followed wordlessly, obviously deep in thought.<p>

"This is your room, when you are rested, pull this rope and someone will come." the woman name Konan said, while pointing to a long rope hanging from the ceiling.  
>Yuki simply nodded and walked into the room.<br>'_Hmm this is a nice room'_ she thought, as she started to walk over to the king sized bed towards the center of the room.  
>It was when she went to take off her shoes, that she realized how she looked.<br>"Ughh, I am gross, time for a bath" she said entering the bathroom.  
>She looked in the mirror and saw herself and exclaimed "My hair nasty! It's brown!"<br>She walked further into the bathroom, saw there was a very large tub and a shower right next to the tub. She paused briefly before deciding to take a shower. '_A bath would feel REAL good but I'm too dirty._'  
>'<em>Maybe after I'm clean, I'll take a bath'<em>  
>Yuki turned the water on and stepped under its spray, letting out a sigh of contentment as the water ran over her skin. She grabbed the shampoo and brutally squeezed out a profuse amount of the gel. Drenching her hair in the gel the foam turned a light brown color. The water draining below turned a murky brown too. After about 8 minutes of washing hair thigh long hair, it was a clean, but dry white.<br>She took the conditioner and applied that into her hair as well. 15 minutes later she came out, and dried her hair. She looked in the mirror and was much happier with what she saw, brilliant white hair and fresh clean skin.

Yuki walked out, and dressed herself in the clothes provided to her.  
>She put the tank top and pants on first. Taking the fishnets in her hands, she decided they were too boring. So, she took what was left of her old fishnets, and cut them into pieces. The old fishnets were very dirty, so Yuki briefly washed them before using them together with her new ones. The old fishnets were now there true bright red, while the new ones were black. She wove the two together and put them on. After putting on the cloak and looking at her reflection, Yuki decided to leave the cloak halfway open, and pulled the rope hanging from the ceiling.<p> 


End file.
